Technologies relating to a protein adsorbent for large-scale purification of a protein are disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1 to 5.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a purification method of a protein, which comprises a filtering step using a porous membrane having a graft chain on a pore surface, in which an anion-exchange group is fixed to the graft chain.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a porous adsorption medium in which a porous substrate is covered with an adsorption material having a cross-linked polymer to which a primary amine group is bonded.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a composite material comprising: a support structural member in which a plurality of holes extends; and macroporous cross-linked gel arranged in the holes of the support structural member and filling the holes of the support structural member, and states that it is suitable for use in separation of substances by adsorption.
Patent Literature 4 provides a positively-charged porous membrane composed of: a cross-linked coating film having a cation functional group; and a porous substrate, and states that it can be used for filtration and purification of biomolecules such as proteins, nucleic acids, and endotoxins.
Patent Literature 5 discloses an adsorption body capable of performing high-speed adsorptive purification of a protein or the like, in which a functional group having protein adsorption ability is fixed on the surface of polymer substrate particles through a polymer chain, and a producing method thereof.
An example in which surface modification of a substrate was performed by a coating film into which an amino group or a sulfonate group generally known as a functional group that can interact with a protein is introduced is disclosed in Patent Literature 6. Patent Literature 6 discloses a method in which graft polymerization is performed on the substrate by forming a coating film of an N-halogenated compound (polymer or polymer precursor) on the surface of a polymer porous substrate film and bringing a graft initiator into contact with a monomer. Furthermore, a film obtained by graft polymerization of glycidyl methacrylate (GMA) as the monomer, and subsequent introduction of a tertiary amino group/quaternary ammonium group into the epoxy group of GMA by a secondary/tertiary amine or sulfonation of the epoxy group by treatment with a sulfonate ion is described.